


Knives And Scars

by Fell_Queen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Suicide Attempt, idk - Freeform, im terrible at writing smut, lots of fluff, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fell_Queen/pseuds/Fell_Queen
Summary: Idk a good summary, just read to find out





	1. Genocide

Sans looked at the  _monster_ standing in front of him. Their LV was high, too high, level 19. Sans looked at the human only faltering a bit when he saw the tears rolling down their cheeks. Other than that there was no evidence that they regretted anything even the slightest. Their hands were covered in dust, their stance was uneasy, their and their face was hard to read. What was with them?

He took a step closer closing his eyes and reciting the words they've probably heard a thousand times.Then he attacked, they had dodged, a little too easy I might add. Sans smiled as they had tried to hit him.

"what did ya think that I would just stand there and take it?" He then threw his next attack. Again a miss. This went on for ages until finally they had gotten to that point. The point where Sans knew he was going to die. He stood there in front of them during his 'special attack' and waited until his eyes grew droopy and finally he had closed them.

With the magic that held them still worn off they slowly inched their way to the fight button. 

They slammed their hand down on the fight button and lunged towards Sans swing the knife but he still moved out of the way 

"what-"

They swung the knife one more time this time catching the skeleton off guard ultimately killing him. 

* * *

Sans woke up in the middle of the night. Another nightmare. He couldn't last another night of this. He sat up and wiped the glowing blue tears from his eyesockets and threw his covers off of himself and got up from the matteress that resides on the floor and slipped his feet into the pink slippers that he had worn all of the time.    

Sans quietly made his way down the stairs. He grabbed his coat that he had left on the couch much to Papyrus' dismay. Sans threw his coat on and quietly opened the door only shivering slightly when the cold hit his bones. 

It dark outside but not too dark. He could make his way through Snowden without any problem, but that wasn't really in the direction he wanted to go with this walk. So Sans made his way to the waterfalls. Sans teleported not really thinking about where he was going.

Sans was surprised at what he saw next. Frisk was sitting on a bench in the small cave that Sans had visited regularly. 

Fridk jerked his head up looking at Sans. He instantly got up. 

"I'll... just leave," Frisk said softly as he started towards the entrance of the cave when Sans grabbed his hand. 

"nah, i've got a bone to pick with you," He said, but his tone was far from his cheerful one he regularly used whenever he was joking. 

Frisk stopped and looked at the skeleton. "Yes?" Frisk answered

"why do ya do it? kill us I mean," Sans said with a dark tone that made Frisk uneasy.

Frisk stayed silent. He couldn't say anything. The truth was a terrible answer and Frisk couldn't think of a thing that would be a good excuse for what he did. 

"hmm... i thought so." Sans' voice never softened. "so since you can't find the words lemme just take a crack at it. a human falls down and sees monsters all around them. they feel oh so scared and when the monsters start to attack him they decide to attack back. i believe that's what happened, on the first reset at least. but after feeling the... power that they had received they couldn't just simply go back to a pacifist route. instead they just killed over and over. there was breaks for the monsters as the human decided to give them a pacifist route every once in a while. an act of mercy. that's what this is right? an act of mercy?"

Frisk stayed silent. What could he say to that? Frisk snatched his hand away from Sans' grip and ran back to the entrance of the small cave.

* * *

Sans went inside of the brown colored house that he called his own and softly shut the door behind him. 

He walked slowly up the stairs and to his room shutting the door behind him and locking it. 

Sans sat on his bed waiting for morning, or the reset, whichever one would come first.

 


	2. Is That The Only Thing That You Can Do?

What could Frisk say to that? He quickly snatched his hand away and turned to exit the cave. Frisk started to walk back to the small cave behind the waterfall that he now calls home. Why _did_ he constantly do a genocide run? After a while of genocide runs Frisk started to feel bad and could no longer kill all of the monsters in the underground. So he made a silent promise to himself that he would never do another genocide run again. But Sans didn't know that. 

"Do you really think that you'll keep your promise to yourself?"

And then there was that. A while back Frisk had gotten into some of Alphys' lab equipment and fell knocking some weird chemicals on him, something had happened to him splitting Chara from his body, taking half of his soul with her. So he decided to take care of this she-demon instead.

"Hey! I can still hear your thoughts ya know!" Chara huffed out in annoyance. "So where were you? In that stupid cave again I presume?"

"What does it matter to you?" Frisk snapped."Not like you care."

"Oh, so you saw Sans today?" Chara laughs.

"What? Why do you think that?" 

"You get all defensive whenever Sans confronts you about the timelines," Chara sat down on the bed that Frisk managed to scrounge up for the both of them. "It's a really bad habit." 

"Oh shut up," Frisk huffed out in defeat. 

Frisk sat down in the only chair in the cozy makeshift room before taking out his phone and looking through his contacts. He sighed softly when he saw Toriel's number. He wished Toriel would answer.

Chara sighed from her side of the room. 

"I'm going out," Frisk stood up from his chair.

"Again?" Chara whined. "You do know that it gets lonely alone here all of the time rights?"

Frisk chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Chara glared from her spot on the bed.

"Never took you for the type that is afraid to be alone," Frisk basically laughed out the sentence making Chara roll her eyes. "Fine, fine, tomorrow you can come and walk with me as much as you please," Frisk stuck his hand through the waterfall making it separate allowing for him to get through without getting wet. He looked back at Chara one more time before turning his head and headed back out of the waterfall.

* * *

Frisk sighed, that was his fifth time trying to call Toriel. She wouldn't answer and Frisk didn't know why he would think otherwise.

She never did in any other timeline. Frisk was pacing in front of the ruins door looking down at his phone. He had knocked on the door a couple times but to no avail. She didn't answer. She never did. He didn't know why she would think otherwise.

He let out another exasperated sigh before turning to a fit of rage ultimately throwing the phone away from him. He needed to cool down but he didn't know how.

He kicked the door loudly before giving in to his exhaustion and sat down on the cold snow.

* * *

Frisk didn't know that he was asleep until he woke up.

"Oh thank god!" And then he felt a slap in the face. "You're such an idiot!"

Frisk sat up and looked around he was back in his room and  _freezing._ And it didn't help that his face was stinging from the slap.

Frisk looked at Chara who was standing at the edge of the bed giving him a look of disapproval. He then looked across the room to see Sans leaning on the wall. "What is he doing here!?" Frisk asked in a panic.

"He saved your ass from freezing in the snow! That's what he's doing here!" Chara yelled at Frisk making him flinch. "What were you doing sleeping in the snow anyway?" Chara asked sitting down on the edge of the bed looking at the opposite wall.

 "I, um went back to the door at the end of the ruins." He answered softly.

"Again?!" Chara pinched the bridge of her nose. "You do realize that she's never going to answer you right? " Chara then looked down at her hands. "She never has."

Sans moved from his position making Frisk look up at him. "alright, I want answers now. first off, who is this?" He motioned towards Chara. "secondly what's up with this room? and why are you here and not out there slaughtering us all, since it seems like you're already getting bored." Sans said in this 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Ok, juST SHUT UP!" Chara yelled. She was fed up. "He had been trying really hard to please _your_ dumb ass. He's made himself practically invisible and even promised to himself that he wouldn't kill anyone or reset. All for _you_! Because  _you_ kept putting it through his mind that he's a terrible person, over and over. And sure, he has killed monsters over and over but now he secludes himself from even _me_! And I have half of his frikken soul!" She said standing up.

"Wait, Chara..." Frisk got up from the bed looking at Chara as she stormed out of the room not even allowing the water separate. Frisk looked over to Sans who was standing straight up now. "Leave." Frisk mumbled.

"What was tha-" The skeleton started.

"Leave!" The human yelled. His eyes that are usually squinted are now wide open, showing his bright red eyes. "I don't want to see you here ever again! Not even if you're dying!" The words came out a lot more harsh than he had hoped for but Frisk was not going to take it back. Not only did he have to calm his own nerves but he now had to also find and calm down a she-demon.

The skeleton looked at the human who only just realized that his eyes were wide open and turned away. Sans then teleported back to his house. 


	3. I Can Assure You

Chara needed air. The cool, humid air of Waterfall was helpful, but not helpful enough. She was frustrated and needed to calm down. For the sake of her soul. Well for the sake of  _his_ soul.

But it wasn't easy. She was over all of these monsters. She was getting tired of them. Yet she tried to keep her distance and to not interfere with Frisk's plan. She actually did believe that he could stay invisible. That he could keep away from them or spare them of need be. She was actually rooting for him. Though Chara wasn't going to admit to it, at least not to Frisk.

But here's the thing, the other monsters didn't know him. The other monsters didn't know what Frisk had done in their past. They didn't know that Frisk killed them so may times that they couldn't count. But Sans _did_. He must have known that it affects Frisk. And yet he continues to push Frisk's buttons. He continues to force him back to that time. A time that Frisk wanted to forget. Why?

Chara moved a piece of her wet, matted hair behind her ear and looked down at the abyss that was underneath her feet. But it wasn't really an abyss. For the junk yard was just below her. But Chara liked to pretend.

At least it would get her mind off of it. Off of him. If it were up to Chara, Sans would have been long dead by now, Sans would have suffered but he would have been dead. But it wasn't up to Chara. And he was still alive. 

A light sigh was brought into existence. And Chara looked down to the darkness.

Chara wishes she was in control. Chara wishes that she had the ability to sway Frisk like she used to. Chara wishes that Frisk wasn't such a pushover. But Chara wasn't in control, she can't sway Frisk, And Frisk definitely wasn't a pushover. So why then did this anger her so much? 

"Ahem."

Chara quickly craned her neck to look at Frisk. Who was standing a couple feet away from her with his arms crossed. Once she saw who it was she turned around and looked back into the darkness. A body sat down beside hers but she didn't look up. She really didn't need to.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Another exasperated sigh. But this time It wasn't Chara. "It doesn't really matter, What he said was true."

"No it's not true! Sure the first couple of times yeah, maybe that was your fault. But It was mainly me ok? You shouldn't have to take that from anyone. Sans is just stupid ok?"

Frisk chuckled at this. Which confused Chara to no end. "You know that I don't blame you right?"

"Well you should," Chara pouted.

"But I don't. There is nothing wrong with you and honestly I could have said no. That was my choice and when it comes down to it I'm the one at fault. Not you."

"You sound so full of yourself," Chara retorted back with a snort.

"You're full of yourself," Frisk replied back. 

"Whatever you say," Chara chuckled back lightly.

"Can we just head back?" The brunet asked standing up. 

Chara looked up to see that Frisk held his hand out towards her and she grabbed it hesitantly. 

Frisk helped her up before messing in her hair. "You should have waited until the waterfall separated."

"No dip captain obvious," Chara retorted back sarcastically.

"You should be fine unless we have to head to Snowdin for some stupid reason," Frisk joked.

Chara then bent down and knocked on the boardwalk which earned a confused look from the other. "I'm not jinxing it."

* * *

Chara looked at a shocked expression. "Did you really say that?"

Frisk only replied with a nod. 

A laugh. "Well good for you!"

Frisk shook his head and looked down. "Maybe I should go apologize." Frisk said as he started pacing around the room once more.

"No!" Chara's sudden outburst almost made Frisk jump. "Listen here Frisk. There are things that I do and don't know. But I do know that you _SHOULD NOT_ go apologize to that sorry excuse of a monster."

Frisk nodded. "I won't."

"Promise," Chara demanded of him. "You have to promise that you won't go anywhere near his house now or ever."

"I promise."

 


End file.
